Death Eather's Angel
by Lady Fon Slytherin
Summary: Poor litle Alexandria Potter, grows up with muggle hating family but that dosn't stop her from knowing and doing magic. A hire to founders, poweful dark Alexandria. Dumbledore, Weasly,Herimione bashing My first fic hope you like it. a fem Harry story.


_**''Parseltoung''**_

''Normal speech''

Toughs

Alexandria Jade Potter, wasn't a normal girl, no, where ever she was strange things happen when she felt strong emotions, happy or sad. But because of the strange thing that happen her relatives only got angrier at her and punished her with more and impossible chores and beatings that only got worse the older she got.

But she knew way strange thing happened it was because she was a witch and a power full one to. At a young age she had to learn to control it to not make her Uncle and Aunt more angry at her and give them several reasons not to give her any food and an even more chores. And not to say beatings wit the belt and suffer from broken bones and bruises.

**1991 23 June **

**Little Wingging Surrey**

**4 Privet Drive **

**07.45**

It was a normal day in Privet Drive 4 except that today was the birthday of Dudley Dursly and today Alexandria had to cock all he's favorite food that was everything, when she was finished, so had to stand and watch while they ate that was not so fun with the way Dudley ate, he threw his food in his mouth just looking at him made her feel ill and the same thing was with Venor but he had little more table manners than Dudley.

When they had finished she wash the plates and serve tea and coffee to her uncle and aunt.

''Dad how many presents is it?''

''25 and only the best for you Duddlers''

''But i got 26 last year it is fewer this year'' and stomped angry

''But they are bigger this year son''

''I don't care'' he screamed

''Don't worry Pumpkin when we go to the Zoo today we will get you 3 more how about that Pumpkin''

''Okay mom then I will have...''

''Will have...''

''How many freak''

''29''

''That's right 29''

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father."

''Girl get the post''

''Yes Uncle Venor'' inside she was fuming, they could even go and get there own post

On her way back to the kitchen she saw a envelope with a strange stamp with 4 animal and was addressed to her, but knew better than open it now so she hided it in the large pocket in her dress and made her way back to the kitchen.

''Girl what took so long''

''Nothing Uncle Venor''

Elsewhere in the house Petunia screamed

''Venor we have to go now if not it will get packed before we get there''

''And you girl have these chores to do before we come back unless you want to spend two weeks in the cupboard without food and only water once a day''

''Yes Aunt Petunia''

''Good, what are you waiting for get going''

''Yes Aunt Petunia, good bye and have a good day out''

**1991 23 June **

**Little Wingging Surrey**

**4 Privet Drive **

**09.30**

Well now that they all are gone let get the house clean and waved her hand and everything was spotless.

She took out the letter and studied it but the most curious of the letter was how it was addressed.

**Miss Alexandria Jade Potter**

**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

The envelope was thick, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

She broke the seal and pulled out two thick parchments and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of wizards.)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

What the hell! Harry wondered. He took the other parchment and began to read that too.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresnius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and where to find then by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

should I go, best ask Saltrios, he would know what I should know. Out in the garden she hissed his name in till she got a replay out of one of the bushes a beautiful snake came.

_**''Mistress Alexandria called, what can I do for you hatching?''**_

_**''I just got a letter from a school called Hogwarts, so should I go?''**_

_**''Yes hatching you should all with magic from your bloodline have gone to Hogwarts and not to say you are the heir to one of the founders of the school, no other than Salazar Slytherin the greatest of Hogwarts four.''**_

_**''Thank you my friend I don't know what I would do without you'' she said and gave the big snake a huge that huge her back.**_

_**''It was nothing hatching my family was given the responsibility by no other than Salazar himself to look after his hatching''**_

_**''Thank you my friend''**_

_**''So can you tell me something was my mom one of those born of non-magical parents?''**_

_**''Silly mistress she was the hatching of Darion Slytherin that was you grandfather and my first master before I continue my family lines mission and look after his hatching and all other hatching''**_

_**''That means that I am a daughter of magical user only.''**_

_**''Yes mistress is a pureblood descendant of the great one you will have all of the respect you can ask for and more''**_ Saltrios said and flicked his tongue and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she smiled at the snakes caring gesture and picked him up and wrapped him around her shoulder and mad her way back into the house and wrote a replay and that she would like someone to take her to buy her school things. That done she mad her way back to her cupboard to avoid any kind of trouble her realatives could get her in.

**1991 23 June **

**Little Wingging Surrey**

**4 Privet Drive **

**16.15**

Petunia returned with Dudley and as soon as she walked through the front door she saw the house and noticed that is was completely spotless. She huffed angry not finding anything wrong with the house and that everything still in place and not finding a way to make her punish the girl.

Vernon returned from work that night and after Alexandria cooked and clean the dishes before he yelled at her to get in the cupboard and not bother them any more today.

**1991 25 June **

**Little Wingging Surrey**

**4 Privet Drive**

**07.45**

A normal morning when Alexandria had to wake up to the scream of girl and to go to the kitchen and make there breakfast and watch them eat.

Ding Dong was heard.

''Girl go open the door.''

''Yes uncle Venor''

Lazy pigs cant even go open a door them self, have to let someone else do it pigs, can't wait intill I am gone from her. Whit those toughs she opens the door and sees a man with a sneer on his face.

''Excuse me Sir who are you her to see?''

''You Potter''

''Girl who are it, what are taking you so long?''

''There is a man that says he is here for me.''

Venor comes out from the kitchen to the door and says:

''Who would like to meet a freak like you girl.''

Severus was absolutely perplexed by what he was hearing and seeing, Potter almost looked like a muggle prison camp survivor. She was all skin and bones and from what he could glimpse from her mind she hated these muggles and not just them but all of the muggles she had ever come into contact with so far in her short life.

He couldn't blame her after all he had seen her being beat up and tortured by the fat whale that came out of what he assumed was the kitchen area. He started making plans in his head on how he was going to deal with this unexpected situation.

''Excuse me but who is you calling a freak?''

''Who are you?''

''My name is Severus Snape, and I am her for the girl'' Severus said and stared at the whale in front of him.

''A, you her for the girl.'' he said with a glint in his eyes.

''Well sir she may not be in the best shape but she is a virgin and is at last wort quite a bit.'' Venor said with glee, for a chance to get rid of her but also get some money for the freak.

Severus was seeing red, how dare that stupid muggle, he didn't want a prostitute, where the hell had the pig gotten that impression from but from the mans' words he discerned that the pig was going to sell the girl out as a prostitute or as a sex slave to whomever had money. No he couldn't have that and said the first thing that slipped into his mind

"Why would I have to pay to buy my wife," he snarled at Vernon.

Venor paled then got red to purple in anger and snarled at Severus,

''You are one of those freaks, get out of my house immediately, your kind is not welcome here,'' Venor roared at Severus.

Severus just watched him with disgust and thought how dare this pathetic urchin call him the greatest Potions Master in England a Freak, ''

I would watch who you called a freak muggle it could get you killed," he said with a smirk and turned to Alexandria.

''Miss Potter could you please close the door,'' He said and a sadist smirk formed and only got wider when she did what he told her and closed the door as fast as she could.

As soon he heard the door click he cast a Crucio with a sadistic smile on his lips. At the cry of pain of her husband Petunia quickly maid her way to the hall, once in the hall Petunia saw him on the floor twitching and screaming.

''Stop, please stop it'' She screamed and got the attention of Severus and Alexandria that had watching Venor get tortured happily, Severus just smiled when he saw her.

''Hello Tuni, how are you," Severus said with a great amount of sarcasm in his voice.

''You are one of those freaks, you, you are the one that was friend with Lily,'' She said with hatred in her voice and eyes.

''I am so glad that you remember me Tuni, but you should know when you should shut up your hourse face I have killed many people, so I would be careful if I was you,'' He snarled at her.

Petunia shivered in fear noticing that he had his wand out.

"Would you care to tell me why Miss Potter looks like a prison camp survivor," he snarled at Petunia.

"She's still alive isn't she, your kind never cared about what we did to the little bitch as long as we kept her alive," Petunia sneered at Severus.

"What do you mean?" He asked while Vernon was still shaking on the floor from pain.

"The freak that left her here on our doorstep said that we had to keep her alive but he never said how we would treat her," Petunia informed him.

"Well, how unfortunate for you," He said with a look of hatred on his face.

Severus thought about this new information and how to deal with the problem of the Dursley's obvious abuse of Alexandria Potter. Alexandria Potter was a very rich noble not to mention that she had inherited a great political legacy from her parents. He was a Slytherin and could gain from this, her reputation would protect him and his reputation would protect her from harm. It would be a win and give situation.

So he made up his mind, ''Miss Potter would you marry me?''

Alexandria was surprised by his question but knew that it wasn't for love he asked her but she had something he wanted and in return he would take her from the Durselys and she didn't care, any way she would escape from her she would take it.

''Yes Severus Snape I will marry you'' she said with eyes that looked at him and showed intelligence beyond her age, and made Severus that was not a man that was surprised often, but he wasn't just surprised he was shocked that she had agreed so readily to marry him. He saw that she was a snake in disguise herself and she could be just as calculating as him. Severus found himself strangely charmed by her mild understanding of the situation and what she could get out of a marriage to him. Maybe they would learn to love each other but only time would tell. But it was a big possibility that it would happen with time, the way there personality was atlas a bit like each other.

''Very well, but before we go,'' He said and flicked his wand and her over large clothes transformed to a beautiful emerald green robes that showed her figure.

''We will have to get more clothes and other necessary things later, this will do for now.''

''Thank you Severus!'' she said with gratitude.

''No problem Miss Potter''


End file.
